Chronicle of a Druggie
by SearchfortheMoon
Summary: The Kirkland-Bonnefoy twins were known for being careless and to hold many problems to their names. Alfred used drugs, Matthew was on the dark side. However, when Alfred's problem becomes serious, it could be just what the family needed to pull their beloved sons out of misery. Crap summary. AmeCan mostly. Other pairings. Kind of FACE. M for drug use, incest, and other things.
1. The Start

To be a good all-around student, one must live by the motto of good grades, participating in activities, and still managing to hang out with friends. Golden Boy Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy was the icon for this way of life. He had a perfect daily routine that reserved some time for his homework, some time for football or the sport of the season, and sometime to just go let loose with some of his friends. In fact, it was his brother, Matthew, who was the one dying his hair the colors of the rainbow and listening to angry scream instead of whatever new Lady Gaga song was playing on the radio. His twin spent all living time inside, not really giving two shits about anything. Once or twice Alfred even caught his brother with a lit cigarette in his hand. Alfred was more of the star child of the Kirkland- Bonnefoy family, but that all stopped his sophomore year of high school.

Sometimes, when he is more close to being on the border line of sober, Alfred likes to think of when his life stopped happening. Then he remembers the party and the things that occurred that dreadful night.

The newest top twenty pop songs blared through the speakers so loudly that the whole house seemed to shake with every bass line. Soon-to-be-star quarterback of the school's varsity football team, Alfred, (this kid is just too damn good) was living it up, despite the sweat dripping down his back from the crowd of teens around him. The music seemed to sweep into his veins and carry his feet mindlessly. He was high on the drug of life at the beginning of this night. Soon though, the radio switched to a slow song, and the couples started to drift to the floor and dance together while the singles took the opportunity to cool down and maybe get a cold beer. This being a high school party and all, beer was pretty common and heck, Alfred had a few sips before. He never drank to heavy, because he always tried to be careful not to raise suspicion among his dads when he went back home. Tonight was no different as far as Alfred was concerned, but as he went to grab another beer, his friend Gilbert grabbed his arm. "Al, forget the crappy beer. A few other guys and my awesome self have something way better."

The blonde haired teen really couldn't protest as he was dragged away by the albino. Gilbert opened a door- which when Alfred's eyes adjusted to the light, he could easily tell was a bathroom- filled with only about four other guys, passing around what seemed like a normal cigarette, though the smell was much more pungent and earthy. Alfred was ushered inside so Gilbert could close the door, but even then the blonde couldn't shake the dumbfounded look that had taken over his face. He gaped at Gilbert. "Weed? No way, Gilbert."

Gilbert- as well as the other partyers in the bathroom- laughed. "Don't be such a pussy, Alfred. It's really awesome once you try it." As if to prove Gilbert's point correct, someone had passed the albino the stick and he smoked it in. Once he was done, the joint was passed to Alfred. The blonde just stared down at it, and then back to the people in the bathroom with him- all of whom were baked. They were staring down Alfred with expectant eyes, before starting to tease him one by one.

"He's so lame. Doesn't even have the balls to just give it a shot."

"Pussy."

"Candy ass."

Alfred screwed his eyes shut, screaming at himself that it was just peer pressure and he shouldn't care. But then, he felt the words take over his brain. As if his mind was taken over by an unknown force, the hand holding the joint was slowly brought up to his mouth. The taste wasn't as bad as anticipated, and Alfred sucked in, only to find the smoke irritating and cough it out. The baked party-goers started to laugh as if Alfred had just said the funniest thing ever instead of choke on the smoke. A random member slapped his back. "You get better in time, trust me. Give it another whack- the results are great."

Alfred wasn't so convinced, but then applied the regular rules to life: practice makes perfect. He picked the roll back up and tried it again, this time getting much better effects. He felt any hidden stress roll away and replaced with a feeling of flying. Alfred wasn't supper gone yet, but within the next few intakes, he was on his knees laughing from just staring at the faucet. Man, he felt so good and so free. Nothing else seemed to matter, like Thursday's chemistry test which he had been so stressed on getting a good grade for, or that States were coming up. The blonde left the bathroom and danced around like crazy, even starting to strip just because he felt so damn happy. Everything after that just blurred from his memory.

The next morning, Alfred woke sprawled in the bathtub of the host's house- a different bathroom then the one in which the potheads gathered in. His head just didn't feel full, and when he looked in the mirror his eyes were still a bit pink, but nothing he couldn't cover with a white lie like from lack of sleep. He opened the door and walked into the living room and saw Gilbert and a few other recognizable faces starting to wake. They chatted as they helped Antonio (the party's host) clean up- the basic unwritten rules of sleeping over after a party is to help clean up. After, Alfred took a shower there and headed home to face his parents' wrath.

The punishment wasn't bad at all. In fact, he was left with just a warning because he didn't tell them that he was going to be spending the night. The air on the walk over seemed to fan out most of the smoky smell, and he made sure not to get too close to his parents when being interrogated either. It seemed to fool them.

Over the weekend Alfred didn't do much else, and when it came time for school to start up that Monday he tried to refocus on getting tasks done, but his mind kept drifting to the sweet feeling of the ultimate starter's high. He started getting high at every party since then, now sometimes only going if he knew there was even a small chance of it being there. Alfred still struggled to keep his focus in school, but his grades had been starting to slip, just at an unnoticeable rate. He was starting to become sloppy at football practice, but only slightly so people only assumed he was just over stressed of his high position. Hanging out with friends seemed to halt, but nobody questioned it because they assumed he was too busy with other things but in reality, the sophomore was just trying to get his hands on another joint.

He didn't realize it at the time, but the Golden Boy's innocent canvas was starting to be painted black.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! It's just an intro on how Alfred was introduced to drugs, and didn't think that it needed to be too long. Bear with me, this stuff will get better!


	2. Living Routine

The room itself could've been bright, if the keeper had just opened the thick curtains to let some sunlight in. The walls were painted a navy blue, and were covered in sports posters and awards, though even those had clothes dangling off the hooks and layers of dust had made the crevices their home. The floor was hardly seeable under the layers of dirty and clean clothing that the owner never bothered to wash or put away. Drawers were kept open and old water bottles and food containers scattered on the desk and dresser tops. Underneath the matching navy covers lined with some football team's logo etched on the fabric was an unmoving Alfred F. Jones, even though his alarm clock blasted out a My Chemical Romance song, trying to get the uncaring child up and off to school on time.

It wasn't until Arthur, Alfred's dad, came and knocked on his son's door when Alfred started to lose his grip on dreamland and tighten it on reality. He groaned, signaling to the man on the other side of his door that Alfred was truly awake, and begun to grope around his nightstand for his glasses. Once those were put on, he slipped out of his old boxers in which he had gone to sleep in, and began the treacherous search for some clean clothing. In the end, he wore a pea green sweatshirt, skinnies, and just threw on a pair of beat up converse. His sense of looking appropriate when downhill within the past couple of months and the now-Junior could care less. After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth- he never combed the pink-tipped blonde hair- he walked downstairs to the wonderful sight of his brother.

"Mornin', Matt." Alfred muttered while yawning, grabbing a breakfast bar from the cabinet. The other blonde twin nodded his own good morning, flipping his red-dyed bang out of his face. Matthew had the better sense of fashion, or, at least he wore clean clothing. His twin was currently wearing a tight red t-shirt with some odd design and tight black skinny jeans. The outfit was pulled together by combat boots that had sharp studs sticking out here and there.

"Dude, is that make up your wearing?" Alfred giggled, still not recovered from his late night smoke. He couldn't go to bed until he had at least a small whiff of the stuff.

The violet-eyed twin sighed in annoyance, flipping his hair once more. "Alfred, for the love of- You ask this question every morning. Yes, it's make up."

"You look like a girl." Alfred grinned, plopping down on the chair across from his brother, tearing into the small bar. Matthew wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"When was the last time you bathed? You reek of weed and other unpleasant odors." The twin scolded, though his voice was monotone like he didn't really care.

Alfred put his nose to his sleeve and inhaled. "I'd guess about two weeks ago for the clothes. I showered maybe four… five days ago?"

"You sicken me." Matthew said in a tone that read the conversation was over and then got up to walk to school. Alfred got up, shrugged, and walked out the door to follow Matt like a puppy dog. It may not entirely seem like it, but the two are best friends and Matthew loves Alfred deep down, he just isn't very flashy with his emotions.

Though often questioned why the two even went to school- as people wrongfully accused them of being stupid because of the way they dress- the two twins were actually pretty intelligent, they just didn't push themselves. Plus, it kept their parents off their backs. Especially Alfred; lately, the school's old "Golden Boy" seemed to give less and less of his attention as he probably lost more brain cells than is healthy due to the serious smoking habit he had dug himself into.

Alfred chatted with Mattie and a few others of their "emo" or "goth" friends as the school stereotypically grouped them because of their dress choice, Gilbert and Kaylee with two E's, before classes. The bell eventually split the group up to head to their first period classes- which, for Alfred, was pre-Calculus. It was annoying because the teacher was actually strict so Alfred couldn't just dose off.

So, Alfred chose to stare out the window as the teacher droned on about unimportant things like x over y equals the square root of pi or something like that.

"Mr. Jones, since you seem so interested in my class," The teacher snapped, her sharp tone being directed towards Alfred caused him to snap out of his thoughts, "then would you mind telling me the answer to this problem on the board?"

The blonde lazily glances to the board and roamed his eyes over the problem. All he recognized was a squiggly line and the number two. "Oh, golly. I don't know."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you paid any attention to the class, you would know that the answer is forty seven over x. I want to see you after class, Alfred."

The teen shrugged, snuggling into his green hoodie more, deciding that since he was already in trouble he could catch up on some more Z's.

In very little time was Alfred woken up to the sound of the annoying and loud school bell. He stood up and strolled over to the teacher who was waiting for him at her desk. "Listen, teach', I don't got that much time, and I really don't wanna miss my next class."

"I'll write you a pass if it means that much to you. Now, Alfred, I'm worried about you. You're such a bright young man and I don't want to see you waste such potential. Now, your grades are slipping, and I can recommend a really great tutor-" And blah blah blah. Alfred tuned the speech that everyone gave him at some point. "-and if you don't pick it up, I'll have no choice but to call your parents."

Even though it was the traditional speech, Alfred always grew sweaty-palmed when someone mentioned to call his parents. They knew he wasn't a perfect angel, and had caught him smelling so heavy of weed that he just had to be smoking it, but what they didn't know was how often- Alfred was good at covering up his tracks. He didn't need them to start investigating because of a call from his teacher.

"It's fine, ma'am." Alfred promised, pulling out some of his natural but sadly neglected charm. "I'll start payin' attention again. Things have just been rough with worrying about colleges and all."

The teacher nodded. "That's understandable, but do try to slip so much. You were so good your freshman year." She scribbled down a pass and handed it to Alfred. "Have a good day, Mr. Jones."

"You too." He grabbed the pass and walked to his next class- now with no rush, seeing he had the pass.

**OOOOO**

Even though a very popular answer amongst students everywhere, Alfred couldn't deny that lunch is his favorite school subject. He ordered about half the things on the menu before heading over to where Matthew sat in the corner table. None of their other friends where at the table yet. "'Ey, Mattie!" Alfred hollered as he sat in the seat across from his favorite (and only) brother.

The other twin sighed. "Alfred, must you be so loud? You sound like a poser."

The pink-tipped teen laughed, starting to eat into his large meal. "Eh, but you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Matthew replied with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred laughed some more, too busy shoveling food into his mouth to reply fully.

"Gosh, Alfred. Why do you eat so much food?" Matthew looked slightly grossed out at Alfred's eating habits. Of course he was used to them from living with Alfred for a good sixteen years or so, but it still had yet to amaze and sicken him.

The questioned teen grinned, swallowing his load. "I eat a lot when I'm high."

"You always eat a lot."

"I'm always high, Mattie."

Matthew looked startled for a moment, but soon put back on his I-don't-care mask, resuming to eat and wait for their friends to come join them and bring up some other topic.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and, for the most part, Alfred spent it asleep in the back of his classes or in the bathrooms chatting it up with one of his friends. To be exact, he didn't really care when the bell rang and signaled the end of the school day; he only knew it was finally time in which he could have a joint in its rightful place between his lips.

He waved to Mattie (who just blinked and started to head home) and walked in the direction of the woods far behind the school- so deep that technically, he wasn't on school property and just in the "wilderness." It still was pretty woodsy, though, and lots of underbrush until Alfred reached the area called the "Weed Pit" because it always smelt a bit like weed if you breathed hard enough. It was empty today, besides Alfred himself. He shrugged and sat down at the base of a tree and pulled a joint out from deep within an inner jacket pocket. He grinned at his own foolishness of keeping drugs in such an obvious place, but right now, all he could care was lighting that baby- so he did, with his hot pink lighter that matched his hot pink highlights.

Alfred inhaled and watched the world start to fade away as his dreams took over.

* * *

Annnnndddd scene. Okay, so I don't know anything about calc. or precalc so that was all made up. Sorry if the want gets weird around the lunch period scene too, because my laptop was being a jerk and it was showing up all weird. Anyway, I decided to end the chapter here. Next chapter I think will have F.A.C.e time :) This chapter is a bit discombobulated because I was actually really confused on how I wanted it to go or how to even start it for that matter. Hope it turned out all right for you guys. I'm trying to make my chapters longer (though this was my regular three pages on Word.) but that won't always happen and asdfgh yeah. Bye.


	3. Forming a Plan

"You are in so much trouble, Alfred F. Kirkland-Bonnefoy!" Those were the words that greeted the blonde teen as soon as the front door was slammed shut. He still smelt faintly of weed, and even looked worse, with his eyes slightly droopy, red, and unfocused. Alfred glanced weakly over to where Arthur was sitting cross legged on the recliner in the living room. "It is almost seven o'clock! You should've been home hours ago. I didn't know where you were, Francis didn't know where you were, and your brother provided no help whatsoever! I was worried sick that someone had- are you even listening to me? Alfred!"

Alfred had stopped paying attention and started to trek up to his room. He knew that if Arthur caught a whiff of him then he knew he'd be in more trouble. However, Arthur was having none of that and ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Listen to me, you've be very disrespectful lately…" The British father trailed off, nostrils flaring as they picked up on that one lingering scent. "Alfred… Is that weed?" He blinked his eyes, pulling Alfred closer and inhaling more. "Have you been smoking? Is that where you have been this whole time?"

The teen shook his head, trying to look more alert. "Of course it isn't! Well, I mean-"He cleared his throat, using that time to think of a lie. "I'm borrowing this jacket from a friend, Mickey Johnson."

Arthur Kirkland is a tough man to fool, but he seemed to want to take the lie. He didn't want to believe his precious son was doing drugs. "That name sounds familiar; I just swore I've seen this jacket before. Ah, well. I don't know what kind of crowd you're with now, Alfred, but maybe you should reevaluate your choices. For now, you're still grounded for worrying me half to death. No going to that party Friday night." He pulls away, starting to head back to the kitchen. "And no video games for a week."

"You can't do-" Alfred clamps his mouth shut, knowing he narrowly missed being caught for his smoking; he still wasn't even sure if he had fooled Arthur then. "Fine, I understand." That being said, he headed up the stairs, slipping into Mattie's room.

"You little shit."

"Welcome home to you too." Matthew muttered, flipping his hair back. "Did I even say you could come in to my room?"

Alfred ignored his brother and instead walked over and sat next to him on his bed. "You couldn't have covered up for me?"

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. If I had lied, who would have known if they would've been the same? Plus, by not saying anything, I didn't harm you. You still would've gotten into trouble. "

The elder twin punched Matthew's arm, grinning. "Nice thinking, man! I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot, Alfred." Matthew replied, flipping his red and blonde hair out of his face again.

"Whatever." With that, Alfred went into his room and locked the door, flopping down onto his messy bed, pushing off empty food containers and dirty laundry. Even before this dark period, Alfred was never a neat person.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Pick up the phone, lazyass! Ring!_

Alfred groaned before digging a hand into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. He lazy glances at the caller I.D. before flipping it open. "What do you want, Gilbert?"

"Yo! Who got your panties in a twist, Jones?" The albino teens hyena laugh blared in Alfred's ear, causing the teen to flinch and hold the phone away from his ear until the laughter calmed down.

"Shut up. I'm grounded and that means no going to the party this Friday."

"Dude, you have to go! Lars is bringing a new shipment of some foreign goods. If you want in on any of that action, then you have to be there."

Alfred stared at the door, thinking of how he was almost busted by Arthur today, and how he knew he hadn't been keeping his addiction a well hidden secret lately. He also knew that there would be no way Arthur would let him go. Or Francis, considering Arthur is probably downstairs calling his husband and telling him about the whole ordeal right now. "Jones, I need to know if you're coming."

The blonde and pink haired teen sighed. "I'll be there, Gilbert. I'll find a way, trust me."

* * *

Another long author's note: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I was actually thinking of just going on hiatus because I wasn't even sure if I wanted to write fanfiction anymore. I was also mad busy, even though it's a summer break. Anyway, I kicked into gear and sat down and wrote! It's really short today, and I apologize, but considering I wasn't thinking of continuing... I have more ideas when I actually get to the AmeCan part (gonna add that in about two more chapters- don't want you guys to wait too long but I didn't want it to be right there either.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I promise I'm not going to stop writing fanfiction. :)) I'd also like to take a moment and thank everyone who has commented, favorited, and even just viewed my little story. You guys keep my writing and for that, I'm thankful.


	4. Creating Plans

"I think I'm gonna dye my hair soon." Alfred mumbled, peering over the bathroom sink and tugging at his blonde locks, examining the pink ends critically.

"Oh, really? What color?" A soft giggle followed the question as Kaylee moved closer to Al.

"I dunno. Something neon, I think. Like, a really bright orange." He pulled away from the sink, glancing at her. "Do you know where the other two are? They're late for our meeting."

Kaylee shrugged and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm not sure. I think Gilbert said he had to take a math quiz or something, and his teacher is pretty strict about letting them use the bathroom during those. Matt didn't tell me anything." Kaylee advanced closer to Alfred, but he paid no mind and went back to examining his hair.

"All I gotta say is they better come too- especially Gil. It was his idea we all meet up anyway, and no offense but girl bathrooms freak me out. Like, where's all the urinals."

She laughed again, gently touching his shoulder and saying in her soft voice, "Hey, Al, I gotta tell you something..."

"The urinal is up your ass and around the corner, Jones!" An obnoxious voice shouted into the bathroom, and soon the albino teen was coming through the door. "Seriously, dude, could your voice be any louder?"

Alfred smiled at Kaylee, who had backed off. "Just tell me later, kay?" He then shoved Gil a bit, cracking up. "You shouldn't be the one talking about being loud!"

The two continued to wrestle and goof around for a bit while they waited for Mattie, but once it was clear he wasn't showing up, Gilbert pulled away and cleared his throat. "Since that loser-" Alfred interrupted and told Gil not to call his brother that. "-Well, he didn't show up. I gotta call him something, but anyway, we might as well just get started. I was thinking, Alfred, you can either just not go back home and chill at my place until the party or just go the old fashion way out and sneak out your window. Your choice, unless anyone has any better ideas?"

Alfred blinked and put a finger to his chin. "I mean, I got nothin', but I can't just not show up at home after school and if I didn't my dad would know I'd be with you. The second idea doesn't sound half bad, though. It's risky, but it sounds like it's the only option we got."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are such idiots."

The group turned towards the door towards the new voice. Alfred grinned and pushed through Gilbert and Kaylee and put an arm around his twin. "Mattie! You made it! Man, that door is really quiet."

Mattie pushed his arm off of him, and went to lean against the wall, arms crossed. "I'm not even sure what other ideas you guys came up with, but sneaking out through the window is truly horrible."

Gilbert scoffed, looking offended. "My ideas were just as awesome as I am!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." Matthew flipped his bangs, glancing up at them all before focusing on Alfred. "I don't even know why I helped, but I convinced papa to take dad out for drinks or something. Make sure you save me some of whatever you get at the party, I'm going to be studying with Ivan that night instead."

Alfred's nose crinkled at the mention of _him_, and he opened his mouth to comment, but it was clear Mattie would have none of that. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a class to get back to." With one more flip of his hair, he walked out of the bathroom.

The older twin stared at the door for a bit before turning back to look at the other two with a grin. "Looks like I'm going to the party!"

* * *

Yay! I got my inspiration back for this story! I have so many ideas for these next couple chapters, and I'm actually gonna work on the next one as soon as this one is up, so keep an eye open for it! AmeCan won't become more serious until later, though, but the next chapter will have a little teaser!

Oh, btw, Kaylee is not an OC or anything, but this whole story was inspired by a roleplay, and some of the material is from that rp and a Kaylee like OC made by a friend was in it. She will be slightly important later, just to add more drama to the plot.


End file.
